Location-related data can relate to various aspects, for example aspects that are relevant to safety and/or mobility, but also other diverse aspects. Location-related data relevant to safety and mobility enable a user to assess the situation in an area, or along a section of route.
Various items of specific safety-relevant information are freely available. The British police, for example, place items of information concerning crimes on the Internet. By means of access to this information it is possible to cause an indication of the locations at which a murder, a robbery, or another crime has taken place on a map on a display.
Similar information exists in the USA, for example, for the places of residence of sex offenders, so as to allow those seeking accommodation to select a supposedly safe environment. Google also provides first safety-relevant information in the form of POIs (points of interest), for example information relating to flooding and the scenes of fires.
In addition data sources are known that provide congestion alerts or information relating to sections of road at risk of traffic congestion.
Data relating to various aspects are usually provided by different providers via different data sources.